


Возьму тебя себе

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Disabled Character, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Feelings, Gentle Sex, HYDRA Husbands, Husbands style, Insecurity, M/M, Office Party, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Джека уже достала эта офисная вечеринка, а он здесь пробыл едва лишь час.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take It There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803853) by [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999). 



Пятьдесят пять минут внутри — и Джек уже жалеет, что пришел.

— Отличная вечеринка! — кричит Джонсон всем и никому, его галстук уже болтается развязанным, две пуговицы на воротнике расстегнуты, в руке зажат бокал с желтым напитком и свисающим с края кусочком ананаса. Он абсолютно в хлам, как почти и все остальные сотрудники. Большинство из них достаточно опытные, чтобы напиться до приезда на офисное празднование прохождения очередной вехи или чего-то там еще, Роллинз точно не уверен. Он выпил немного, когда Баки сказал ему — разумеется, при поддержке его белобрысого любовника Стива — что Джек идет на вечеринку, хочет он того или нет. Эти двое с легкостью могли сложить его пополам, и они настаивали на своем только когда стопроцентно были уверены в своих намерениях, так что он просто провел небольшую подготовку. По сравнению с 95 процентами остальных веселящихся, Джек был омерзительно трезв.

Баки забрасывает на него руку, сжимая в ладони водку на камнях, практически насквозь пропотев свою парадную темно-синюю рубашку.  
— Как тебе вечеринка?!

Джек вымучивает улыбку сквозь зубы, музыка стала громче с начала вечера на несколько децибел и почти вибрирует в нем, а Баки пытается кричать еще громче кому-то знакомому, все так же стоя рядом с ним. Джеку повезет, если он не оглохнет к концу вечера. Его друг цепляется за него как за спасительный круг и, заозиравшись вокруг, проливает на рубашку Джека половину своего напитка, и тот был бы в бешенстве, если бы не: а) Баки — один из его лучших друзей и б) здесь жарко как у дьявола в заднице. О самой рубашке он вообще не беспокоится, он надел что-то не особо новое, ее спасение не настолько важно. Джек уверен, что раньше вечером Джонсон уже хлопал его по плечу ладонью, которую облил своим космо на глазах у Джека, так что рубашке уже по барабану.

Барнс укладывает голову щекой на плечо Джека и тихо стонет:  
— Джек, Джек, я не чувствую свою руку.

Роллинз только морщится, кидая недовольный взгляд на Баки, который пялится на обрубок на левой стороне.  
— Ах да, у меня же нет руки!

Он гогочет, и Джек закатывает глаза: если его друг не шутит об этом каждый раз, напиваясь, значит, с ним что-то не так.

Джек получает тычок в бок, когда Баки прижимается ближе к нему, пялясь через весь зал на своего парня, по-идиотски танцующего возле стойки диджея с Сэмом.  
— Эй, вишь того горячего блондинчика? Я тоооооочно возьму его сегодня с собой, хошь поспорить?

— Нет. Этот парень выглядит как честная давалка, я не буду спорить против беспроигрышного варианта, Бак.

Баки смотрит на него стеклянными глазами в недоумении и тут же начинает гоготать, хлопая по мокрому пятну на рубашке рукой со стаканом, так что Джек получает новую порцию холодного душа, зато его друг лишается водки. Баки виснет на Джеке всем телом, и тому приходится обнять его одной рукой, чтобы удержать в прямом положении. Баки прижимается губами к его уху и шипит:  
— Слышшшь, Джеки, кажется, тот парень пялится на тебя.

Джек видит, куда он показывает, но вокруг куча народу, и большинство из них он не знает. Однако у Баки глаз как у орла, даже если он пьян вдрызг, хотя его водка и закончила свой путь на рубашке Джека, потому что его друг идиот, так что причиной чужого внимания может быть именно это.

— С друууугой стороныыыы. — Куда-то дев стакан, Баки хватает Джека за затылок и поворачивает направо, показывая на парня с густыми черными волосами, болтающего с Наташей из отдела маркетинга, держащего в руке стакан с чем-то янтарным и прозрачным, и с широкой ухмылкой на лице. — Он, тот парень. Он тебя заценивал, Джеки!

Если бы музыка не была такой чертовски громкой, он бы велел Баки заткнуть варежку, но вместо этого только отводит взгляд, когда чувствует, что на него вот-вот посмотрят в ответ. Баки начинает пританцовывать на месте, когда начинается новая песня, и через несколько секунд Джек от скуки начинает повторять за ним, потому что он понятия не имеет, какого черта он делает с придавленными к бокам руками.

— Эй, ты пытаешься увести моего парня?! — В его второй бок вжимается могучее тело, и он оказывается зажат между двумя кирпичными стенами, которые не только обнимают его, но и начинают ласкать друг друга, не обращая внимания на то, что они его сдавили между собой. — Он ужасно грубый в постели, чтоб ты знал.

Роджерс настолько пьян, что едва держит глаза открытыми, снова и снова утыкаясь лицом в плечо Джека и каждый раз распахивая от этого глаза. Он явно пытался подмигнуть Баки секунду назад, хотя, может быть, у него просто нервный тик.

— Давай, потанцуй со мной, Джек! — неожиданно кричит Стив, начиная его раскачивать, Баки подхватывает его движение, и они качаются вместе, и Джек совершенно застрял между ними, и он подсыпет им земли в кофе, прямо завтра утром, чтобы они из-за похмелья думали, будто это новый сорт, пока до них не дойдет.

— Ему не весело!

Стив с ахом останавливается, крепче вцепляясь в руку Джека.  
— Почему?!

Джек закатывает глаза.  
— Потому что я весь облит водкой, здесь жарко как в аду, а вы, два идиота, не даете мне пошевелиться.

Баки резко отталкивается от него и начинает сердито оглядываться.  
— Какой козел вылил на тебя водку, я ему врежу по лицу, даже если меня уволят, вы все козлы!

Стив врезается в своего парня, обхватывает его обеими руками, и они начинают сосаться как озабоченные подростки, но хотя бы Джек снова свободен, и он с опаской потихоньку отодвигается от чокнутой парочки, пока они не начали хватать за задницу и его, пусть друг друга за задницы они уже и лапают.

Он добредает до стола с закусками, молча осуждая овощную тарелку, на которую никто не посмотрит в здравом рассудке, и на нем повисает новое тело. Сэм ухмыляется как больной.  
— Эй, чувак, ты обязан потанцевать, это клевая песня!

Уилсон стучит кулаком с каким-то зомби и опускает почти приконченный стакан на стол между какими-то печеньями и тарелкой с печально выглядящими сырками.  
— Роллинз, ты должен расслабиться и отпустить себя, ты все время слишком сдержанный! Я знаю, что у тебя классный офис, и ты весь из себя такой менеджер, но это ве-че-рин-ка! Оторвись немного!

В защиту Джека надо сказать, что он умеет расслабляться и отрываться, просто не любит делать это среди людей, с которыми ему предстоит столкнуться в понедельник на работе, даже если они из других отделов с других этажей. В последний раз, когда он ушел в отрыв, они с Баки выпрыгивали из окон женского общежития и катались на украденных лошадях. Он понятия не имеет, что потом стало с этими лошадьми, в бумагах ничего о них не было, так что он надеется, что они благополучно вернулись домой. Проснуться с голыми задницами в чужом доме было довольно шаблонно, пусть даже рядом с лучшим другом за спиной, хотя на Баки и была маска гориллы и розовое бикини. Джек решил, что до тех пор, пока ни у одного из них не ноет задница, все в порядке.

— Ты просто должен это сделать! — Сэм машет руками как мельница, словно он сидит на карусели на КониАйленд, а не стоит в комнате, полной народу. Джек изо всех сил пытается избежать душа из рома с соком, сдвигаясь в сторону и едва не врезаясь в парочку хихикающих интернов.

Сэм умудряется обхватить его за спину и наклонится, чтобы сделать долгий глоток своего напитка, проливая дорожкой капель на рубашку, и Джек всерьез задается вопросом, откуда у него такой талант дружить с людьми, смертельно нуждающимися в слюнявчиках.

Когда откуда-то начинает вопить один из курьеров, Бартон, отвлекая Сэма, Джек совершает побег, отступая в сторону и тут же в кого-то врезаясь. Он поворачивается извиниться и обнаруживает там парня, с котором разговаривала Нат. Тот, которого Джек вроде никогда раньше не видел, потому что он бы наверняка запомнил и эти медно-карие глаза, и чертовски сексуальную копну черных волос, и порочную щетину, и мускулы, а еще этот парень явно отнесся к «офисной вечеринке» с огромным скепсисом, потому что он одет в длинные черные шорты и черную майку, словно только что вышел из спортзала, что в целом вполне возможно, и парни вроде него не должны находится в зоне досягаемости Джека. На этом парне огромными буквами написано «ПЛОХИШ», у него ссаженные костяшки и спадающий синяк под глазом, а еще ухмылка, ясно говорящая Роллинзу, что это ночь проёбана не впустую, хотя, технически, проёбан будет этот парень. Еще Джек немного пьян, совсем чуть-чуть, и, как он уже неоднократно замечал, здесь чертовски жарко.

— Я все ждал, когда твои друзья наконец от тебя отстанут. — Он играет ртом, мягко облизывая губы и однобоко улыбаясь, словно знает, о чем думает Джек, а люди не должны ни в коем случае знать, о чем думает Джек.

— Брок Рамлоу. — С радостью в голосе представляется он, а Джек все еще пытается собрать мозги в кучку, потому что этот парень убийственен и охренительно красив, и стоит с протянутой к нему рукой.

Джек растеряно смотрит на нее с секунду, но затем его решивший отправиться на каникулы мозг наконец отзывается в достаточной мере, чтобы позволить ему поднять собственную руку, пожать протянутую, и даже сообщить, что его зовут Джек Роллинз, по-прежнему пялясь на эту ухмылку, пока тот потягивает свой напиток, судя по всему — виски, с плавающим по поверхности одиноким кубиком льда, словно он не застрял здесь с толпой придурков, а сидит дома в ночном колпаке, хотя его одежда и синяки вопят о том, что он вот-вот присоединится к бою в смешанном стиле, или, наоборот, только из него выбрался. Джека внезапно осеняет, какой замечательной деятельностью может обернуться дело, если совместить оба эти варианта.

Определенно, Рамлоу не собирается ходить вокруг да около, его губы изгибаются возле края бокала, и он смотрит на Джека так, словно пытается занести в память каждую его клетку, скользя по нему взглядом без зазрения совести.  
— Ну что, Джек Роллинз, хочешь свалить отсюда нахрен?

— Боже, да, — ему кажется, что он отвечает недостаточно быстро.

У Джека встает наполовину к тому моменту, когда они ловят такси и забираются на заднее сидение. Они молча друг друга рассматривают. Глаза Брока без стыда скользят по высокому телу Джека, хотя руки он держит при себе, но Джек чувствует, что мысленно его уже раздели. Зубы Брока покусывают уголок рта, язык постоянно высовывается наружу, облизывая губы, а взгляд обещает сожрать Джека целиком.

Джек очень надеется, что он так и сделает.

В этом нет ничего нового, Джек нередко водит домой горячих, сексуальных незнакомцев, но никогда никого с работы. Брок Рамлоу становится исключением, компромиссом, от которого Джек не желает отказываться.

Джек может только смотреть на мужчину рядом с собой, следящего за ним голодным хищным взглядом. Джек дает ему полный карт-бланш, и взгляд Брока останавливается на разных частях его тела: на побледневшем от времени шраме на лице, который всегда привлекает внимание окружающих, на мускулистых руках, обтянутых рубашкой, на широкой груди, прячущейся там же, и Брок выглядит просто бессовестно с расплывающейся по его губам волчьей ухмылкой, издавая едва слышный рык из глубины горла. Джек знает, что одно это могло бы вызвать в нем заинтересованность, если бы он не вляпался еще раньше. Брок по сложению похож на боксера, и Джек внезапно понимает, что уже видел его раньше. В спортзале, куда он забрел чисто из любопытства в обеденный перерыв, остальные уже были там, и он рассеянно осматривался, и возле боксерских груш тренировался Брок, но он был в наушниках и не обращал внимания ни на кого вокруг.

Брок ловит его взгляд, когда Джек выуживает это воспоминание, и широко улыбается, словно точно знает мысли Джека, и теперь тот подозревает, что попался в его ловушку давным-давно и просто еще не знает об этом.

Воздух вокруг них густой и пульсирует от сексуального напряжения, и они оба целую минуту не замечают, что такси остановилось напротив дома Джека, пока водитель вежливо не откашливается и объявляет цену. Джек начинает рыться в поисках бумажника, но Брок уже протягивает зажатую между пальцами банкноту, не отводя взгляда от Джека, и бормочет, чтобы водитель оставил сдачу себе. Джек выходит первым и пытается отыскать в карманах ключи, чертыхаясь себе под нос, и обнаруживает их, наконец, похороненными в самом глубоком углу. Все это время Брок стоит чуть позади него, разглядывая небо, словно там показывают что-то увлекательное.

Из его рта вырывается победный рык, когда он, наконец, отпирает дверь, и они заходят внутрь и идут к лифту; хищный взгляд Рамлоу не оставляет его ни на секунду, а затем они добираются до его квартиры. Быстро открыв дверь, Джек заходит в прихожую и поворачивается, чтобы поприветствовать Брока как полагается, но тот оказывается рядом с ним, проталкивая его дальше и ловко захлопывая за ними дверь точным толчком ноги, вторгаясь в личное пространство Джека.

К его груди прижимаются теплые ладони, а неотступный взгляд карих глаз пронзает насквозь. Брок на голову ниже его, но сильнее, Джек ударяется спиной о стену, его ладони ложатся на бицепсы Брока, и он сжимает их, когда его губы накрывает жадный рот и голодно его целует. Прежде чем Джек успевает сориентироваться и начинает отвечать, Рамлоу уже отстраняется, с ухмылкой изучая его лицо, как будто ничего не произошло.

— Меня жгло любопытство, никогда не умел ждать.

Фыркнув вдвоем, они скидывают обувь, и Джек ведет Брока в скромную квартиру с одной спальней. Здесь есть всё, что он хотел, и он недавно сделал ремонт, остановившись на синевато-серых и насыщенных коричневых цветах. Для всего есть место, и всё лежит на своем месте. Брок притормаживает возле журнального столика, уставившись на пластинки, которые Джек выложил перед тем, как друзья похитили его. Джек наблюдает, как Брок подходит к одному из высоких стеллажей, набитому пластинками, и вытаскивает одну из них, изучая картинку на обложке, а затем переворачивая, чтобы прочитать список песен. Он поворачивается к Джеку с ухмылкой.

— Так ты приверженец старой школы, да? Тебе что, пятьдесят?

— Плюс-минус, — отзывается Джек с сарказмом, он не этого ожидал, обычно все начинают журить его за то, что он отстает от своего времени, пытаются сделать его жизнь легче, хотя он никогда об этом не просит. Брок просто возвращается к чтению, покачивая головой, как будто хочет посмеяться над ним, но вместо этого решает поставить одну из песен, поднимая прозрачную крышку проигрывателя и доставая рукав с легкостью, словно делал это всю жизнь. Такая мелочь не должна возбуждать Джека еще сильнее, любой, кто подходит к его пластинкам, вызывает в нем чувство животного ужаса. Однако Брок опускает иглу, не таща и не царапая, и на его лице взгляд, будто он знает, каким прекрасным будет звучание.

— Ха, у меня никогда не было друзей, которые дразнили бы меня за то, что я люблю, хотя, учитывая твой возраст, твои друзья уже, наверное, все поумирали от старости.

Брок кидает ему такой взгляд, что Джек думает, будто где-то ошибся, и ему придется коротать остаток ночи наедине со своей рукой. Брок несколько раз моргает и взрывается смехом, густым и искренним, убеждая Джека, что отныне он обязан делать все, что угодно, лишь бы тот никогда не переставал так смеяться. Он совершенно безмятежен, в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки, а улыбка настолько идеальна, что Джек отчаянно хочет засмеяться вместе с ним.

— Не ждал, что у тебя окажется острый язык.

— Я так чувствую, с тобой он мне понадобится.

Рамлоу кивает, словно его раскрыли, его черты смягчает затаенная нежность. Он переходит к соседнему стеллажу, такому же высокому, но заполненному книгами совершенно различных жанров. Он вытаскивает том «Войны и мира», прикидывает вес на ребре ладони и ставит на место.

— Ты этого монстра читал или поставил чисто выпендриться?

Джек прячет руки за спину.  
— Несколько раз, вообще-то.

— Ты в курсе, что он стоит рядом с «Радостью кулинарии»?

— Я давно хотел навести там порядок, но всё руки не доходят. Ты любишь читать?

Он смотрит, как Брок разглядывает остальные книги, выдвигая их за корешки и заталкивая на место. Он морщится в ответ на его вопрос.  
— Терпеть не могу, только если мне надо заснуть. Слишком скучно на мой вкус.

Он на секунду кидает взгляд за окно.  
— Я читал в детстве, но батя сказал, что мне стоит тратить свое время на более полезные занятия. Я после этого немного растерял интерес.

Брок вдруг понимает, что заболтался, слишком открылся тому, с кем предполагал провести всего одну ночь, пусть Джек и смотрит на него открыто и заинтересованно. Он пожимает плечами, как будто мысленно говорит себе, что творит какую-то глупость, его руки сжимаются в кулаки, а скулы заливает румянец. Он с бо́льшим уважением кидает взгляд на книги.

— Так что, Роллинз, это ты и есть — книжный червь, целыми днями слушающий винил? Рассчитываешь охмурить кого-то солидного возраста? Или… — Он поворачивается, окидывая взглядом крохотный обеденный стол с двумя стульями и видимую за ними половину кухни, с дорогими кастрюлями и сковородками, свисающими с крюков над газовой плитой, с миниатюрным винным хранилищем, стоящим на стойке рядом с холодильником. — Или пытаешься произвести впечатление стильного одинокого парня?

Джек расплывается в ухмылке. Брок, вроде как издевающийся над ним, не может скрыть своей заинтересованности, и Джеку это нравится. Он ему нравится, хотя они и знакомы всего ничего.

Беда в том, что, чем дольше он смотрит на Брока, тем меньше ему нравится сложившаяся ситуация, потому что, в отличие от любой другой одноразовой связи, Джек начинает всерьез им увлекаться. Они еще даже не разделись, а его мозг уже предлагает варианты экспериментальных блюд на завтрак, которыми он мог бы угостить Брока: омлеты со свежими овощами, разные сорта мяса со всех концов мира и идеально выдержанные сыры, которые он покупает на местном фермерском рынке. Он хочет, чтобы Брок рассказывал ему о своей жизни, пока они пьют кофе, и солнце освещает его обнаженное плечо, а густые темные волосы топорщатся в идеальном беспорядке, и пусть на нем будут надеты домашние штаны Джека, опасно низко болтаясь на бедрах, и чтобы взглядом он с готовностью предлагал себя Джеку, когда тот ни пожелает.

Джек хочет встречаться с ним, хотя не знает, увидит ли его еще хоть раз.

— Наверное, оба варианта.

Брок задумчиво мычит, но, очевидно, не согласен с собственными предположениями. Он снова поворачивается к стеллажам и задевает коленом черный кожаный пуф, достаточно большой, чтобы один человек мог на нем усесться. Пуф выглядит достаточно непримечательно, но его сидение неплотно закрыто, и Брок поднимает его раньше, чем успевает себя остановить, обнаруживая, что внутрь свалены игрушки. Он поворачивается к Джеку с приподнятой бровью, и тот пожимает плечами.

— Соседские дети. Она забрасывает их иногда, или я прихожу к ней, когда у нее на выходных дополнительная работа, а у меня есть время присмотреть за ними. Я после пары визитов решил купить несколько игрушек из тех, что им нравятся, чтобы они не чувствовали себя здесь как…

— Как в музее?

— Все не настолько плохо. — В Брока впивается взгляд зеленых глаз. — Ты всегда такой придирчивый, когда у тебя наклевывается с кем-нибудь секс?

— Считай это прелюдией, — отвечает Брок, сверкая улыбкой, словно бросая Джеку вызов, но вместо этого только сильнее разжигая пожар в его груди.

Джеку хватает двух широких шагов, чтобы обойти журнальный столик, встать рядом с Броком и втянуть его в грубый жадный поцелуй, заставив его наклонить голову под удобным ему углом, запустив руки в роскошные волосы и крепко сжимая пряди в пальцах, проглатывая вырвавшийся из Брока стон. Джек не собирался быть настолько агрессивным, но что-то в Броке буквально заставляет его сорваться и взять себе все и сразу, и он не в силах себя остановить.

Когда они отстраняются глотнуть воздуха, Джек обнаруживает, что вжал Брока в стену, возле которой тот стоял, поймав его в ловушку своим телом, и в глазах у Брока плещется довольное изумление, он без конца облизывает припухшие красные губы и смотрит в ответ голодно и жадно. Он забрасывает руки вокруг шеи Джека, втягивая его в новый поцелуй, и Джек отчетливо слышит, как затылок Брока стукается о стену, но, кажется, того это мало беспокоит, его руки скользят ниже, хватаясь за бедра и задницу Джека. Он отчаянно вжимает пальцы в поясницу Джека и снова стонет, и Джек прикусывает его губы в поцелуе. Он вслепую ведет Брока в коридор, они не размыкают губ, обходя мебель, пока не врезаются в стену в прихожей, сшибая нарисованную Стивом картину, которая с грохотом и звоном разбившегося стекла падает на пол.

— Извини, — бормочет Брок, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, обнимая Джека обеими руками за шею и глядя им под ноги, звуча не сильно виноватым, но Джеку все равно. — Не видел, куда иду.

Джек подталкивает его дальше по коридору с усмешкой, Стив его простит, а у него самого сейчас занятие поважнее. Он водит ладонями по бокам и заднице Брока, покрывая поцелуями его шею, пока они пытаются добраться до спальни. Он утыкается в спину Брока, когда тот замирает, уставившись в тянущиеся от пола до потолка окна, за которыми городские огни сияют и переливаются многоцветным морем, и молча любуется панорамой, как всегда делает Джек.

Джек использует драгоценные секунды, чтобы насладиться Броком, запустив ладонь под его футболку и лаская рельефные мышцы, одновременно покрывая метками загорелую кожу. Все кончается, даже не успев начаться, и Джека толкают усесться на край кровати.

Встав перед ним, Брок уверенными движениями сильных пальцев расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке, замерев на секунду, чтобы со смешком вдохнуть запах водки, которая все еще не высохла до конца, и Джек на самом деле не может искренне винить Баки, который рвался в бой за его честь. Он выворачивается из рубашки, и Брок быстро ведет руками вниз, чтобы расправиться с ремнем, бездумно отбрасывая его на пол. Опытным движением расстегнув молнию и пуговицу на ширинке, одной рукой он тянет их вниз, запустив вторую руку под пояс боксеров, чтобы высвободить член. В глазах Рамлоу знакомый взгляд, который Джек уже видел у нескольких парней, с которыми мутил, — как будто они обнаружили сокровище, и от этого по его позвоночнику бежит волна трепета, а в груди расцветает чувство гордости.

Джек не может сдержать тихого вздоха, когда мозолистые пальцы крепко обхватывают его ствол, Брок быстрым взглядом окидывает его, как будто захваченный зрелищем того, как он твердеет в его руке, а затем вскидывает глаза и смотрит прямо на Джека. Джек мгновенно тонет в его глазах, у него перехватывает дыхание, когда Брок медленно начинает его оглаживать, ловя каждую реакцию.

Они не разрывают взгляда, и Джеку хочется коснуться его, но он не делает этого, только смотрит, пока Брок ласкает его член уверенной сильной рукой, облизывая нижнюю губу, а затем он ужасно быстро отодвигается, и Джек с трудом удерживает возглас протеста, глядя, как Брок отступает на шаг. Тот запрокидывает руку за спину и, ухватив футболку за воротник, одним гладким движением стягивает ее, открывая линии своего тела, будто высеченные из мрамора, и Джеку не хватит слов описать, насколько потрясающий вид представляет из себя Брок.

Тот фактически дразнит его, кинув футболку куда-то в сторону: он медленно вдыхает, и Джек завороженно смотрит, как дыхание спокойными волнами проходит по его телу, ладони двигаются вниз по торсу к поясу шортов. Никаких дурацких молний или пуговиц, только шнурок, завязанный на простой бант, который Брок мог бы распустить легким движением пальцев, но он не торопится, держит там руку, сжав один из концов завязки и застенчиво глядя на Джека.

— Ты знаешь, как давно я наблюдал за тобой? Хотел тебя?

Джек поначалу не может даже думать, потеряв дар речи от осознания, что он был объектом интереса для Брока, ему любопытно, откуда тот наблюдал за ним, и его член подрагивает с той же заинтересованностью. По губам Брока пробегает короткая усмешка от выражения лица Джека, он с понимающим кивком тянет шнурок и поворачивается к нему голой спиной, наклонив голову к плечу.

— Да, Джеки, давно-предавно… — выдыхает он, как будто выдает тайну, что он на самом деле и делает, однако это сдобрено огромной порцией самодовольства от того, что Джек хочет его с той же силой, что и он его.

Джек с застрявшим в горле вдохом неожиданно осознает, что под шортами Брока нет белья, и если до падения шортов на пол Джек думал о том, как хорошо в них смотрелась эта задница, то это не идет ни в какое сравнение с задницей обнаженной. Брок разворачивается к нему, а Джек так и сидит, завороженный зрелищем золотистой загорелой кожи и гладких рельефных мышц; напряженные руки упираются в крутые бедра: Брок приземистый, но гибкий, и Джек безумно хочет подхватить его на руки и втрахать в стену.

Его выдергивает из мечтаний звук прочищаемого горла, он поднимает взгляд к глазам Брока, глядящего на него с приподнятой бровью и ухмылкой, однако заливающий его скулы румянец говорит кое о чем, его руки едва заметно подрагивают, и Брок неожиданно отводит взгляд, у него краснеют даже кончики ушей, и Джек в буквальном смысле очарован. Может кто-то такой дерзкий и сильный быть неуверенным в себе?

— Ты только смотреть будешь или как? — Медно-карие глаза снова смотрят на него, жесткие, но тут же смягчающиеся, словно он защищается от Джека, словно его резкий вопрос был призывом о помощи, словно ему нужно небольшое одобрение, и Джек может только тепло улыбнуться ему в ответ. Вопрос не покидает взгляд Брока.

— Ты красивый.

Этого достаточно, чтобы стереть ухмылку с лица Брока, все его черты шевелятся с тихим смехом, словно Джек рассказал дурацкий анекдот, но он звучит удивленным и немного смущенным. Он выглядит оробевшим, и Джек смотрит на его лицо, только на лицо, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, не в силах перестать улыбаться. Его умиляет эта черта в Рамлоу, и он не уверен, что ему было разрешено узнать о ней.

Брок разрывает их взгляд, придвигаясь ближе, ломая иллюзию беззащитности, и Джек вдруг осознает, как близко он находится и как сильно у него стоит. Он хочет дотронуться до Брока, схватить и затащить на себя, утопить его в нежности, лаская ртом каждый миллиметр его кожи, но в то же время он хочет растянуть эту ночь, чтобы она не кончалась как можно дольше.

Он следит за тем, как Брок опирается коленями на край кровати, снова начиная ласкать его член легкими прикосновениями пальцев. Когда Джек чуть подается вперед, ближе к Броку, тот отодвигается, чтобы избавить его от остатков одежды. Он выпрямляется, подталкивая Джека улечься головой на подушку, заползая вслед за ним, и Джек не может оторвать взгляда от обнаженного тела. К напряженным бедрам Джека прижимаются ладони, поглаживая их нежными движениями и уговаривая чуть разойтись в стороны, Брок удерживает взгляд Джека, а потом без единого предупреждения наклоняет голову и берет его в рот.

Пальцы Джека от удивления сжимаются в простынях, Брок мычит вокруг него и обвивает член у основания пальцами. Рука Джека быстро перемещается к голове Брока, и кончиками пальцев он осторожно скребет его голову, заставляя тихо застонать; его рот ощущается горячим и влажным, тугим. Брок смотрит вверх на Джека, и того накрывает чувством религиозности момента, никогда ни с кем раньше он себя так не чувствовал.

Губы у Брока красные и припухшие, растянутые вокруг его члена, и Джек не может остановиться от легких поглаживаний пальцами, восхищаясь тем, как великолепно он выглядит между его ног, как льнет к нему, как томно ласкает его ртом, никуда не спеша, словно ему принадлежит все время мира и словно он вечность может провести на его члене. Джек не может избавиться от чувства благоговения, вызываемого гладкостью и уверенным движением головы Брока, наклоняющегося еще ниже, одна его ладонь скользит по бедру Джека, а вторая достает из тумбочки смазку и уверенно вкладывает Джеку в руки.

Брок отдает ему безмолвный приказ, и Джек совершенно теряется в изумлении, его неуклюжий мозг наконец подсказывает открыть смазку и выдавить на пальцы, щедро покрывая их. Второй рукой Джек тянет Брока к себе, не обращая внимания на волну протеста от собственного члена. Он накрывает губы Брока поцелуем, жадно лаская языком его рот, пока его ладонь скользит над исходящим жаром телом вниз к его заднице. Он проталкивает скользкий палец в дырку Брока и чувствует горячий выдох возле рта.

Он неторопливо перекатывает Брока на бок рядом с собой для большего удобства, обвивает его бедро рукой и проталкивает внутрь второй палец, сосредоточенно его разрабатывая. Его рот продолжает терзать губы Брока, и они оба целуются так, как будто никого другого рядом быть не может; Джек наклоняет голову, чтобы вылизать рот Брока, и стонет от тихого скулежа, рождающегося в горле Рамлоу.

У него уходит некоторое время на работу пальцами, когда Брок внезапно разрывает поцелуй, потрясенно вздрагивая, ахая и закрывая глаза. Руки, лежавшие у Джека на бицепсах, сжимаются и впиваются в его кожу, пока Джек вводит в него второй смазанный палец и снова гладит то место, заставляя Брока одновременно пытаться вжаться в Джека и отодвинуться от него. Его ладони сдвигаются и вжимаются в спину Джека, короткие ногти скребут по коже, и он беспомощно выдыхает.

— Джек…

Брок сильнее извивается, задыхаясь, распахнув рот, двигая задницей в попытке насадиться уже на три пальца. По темной комнате эхом разносятся сводящие с ума влажные хлюпающие звуки, пока Джек ласкает его, введя три пальца по самые костяшки.

— _Джеки_ …

Голос у Брока звучит высоко и требовательно, подбивая Джека на большее, он смотрит, как Брок запрокидывает голову, подставляя ему горло, едва не падая на постель, подставляясь как трофей, который Джеку предстоит захватить. Он тихо рычит и вбирает в рот кожу на шее Брока, прикусывая зубами, а затем смещается, чтобы потереть чувствительное место носом, продолжая намечать дорожку засосов.

Он очерчивает плавную линию горла Брока мягкими поцелуями, спускаясь затем к ключице, когда Брок беспомощно всхлипывает из-за очередного дразнящего прикосновения пальцев к простате, что Джек делает с неравномерными промежутками во времени из желания довести Брока до состояния абсолютной покорности. Зеленые глаза ловят темный, требовательный взгляд, и Джек улыбается с ободряющим кивком.  
— Не волнуйся, я о тебе позабочусь, солнышко.

Заласканный, Брок едва может кивнуть в ответ, он прижимается лицом к Джеку, плавясь от ощущения продолжающих двигаться в нем пальцев. Его тело извивается на простынях в ответ на каждое прикосновение Джека к простате, идеальные сильные мускулы напрягаются, а кожу покрывает тонкая пелена пота.

Он практически пьян от происходящего, когда больше уже не может терпеть и выдыхает:  
— Джек!

— Я с тобой, Брок.

С губ Брока срывается ноющий прерывистый всхлип, когда Джек бережно вынимает пальцы, руки прижимают его железной хваткой, влажные глаза смотрят с мольбой, и Джек может только кивнуть ему, касаясь губ нежным обещающим поцелуем.

Он находит на тумбочке презервативы, одной рукой поглаживает Брока по бедру, открывая упаковку зубами и не отводя взгляда от тела под собой, когда Брок неожиданно останавливает его с неуверенным взглядом, говорящим, что он боится просить о том, о чем все равно собирается просить.

— Я хочу, эм, я чист, я каждый месяц сдаю тесты, и я не делал этого ни с кем полтора месяца, потому что пытался кое с кем… — Он обрывает себя, мольба из его голоса исчезает, как только он понимает, как странно звучат его слова. Он смущенно трет свой подбородок. — То есть, если ты чист, и если ты хочешь. Сделать это без…

Джек пытается не улыбнуться, но это сложно. Одно дело просто хотеть кого-то издалека, другое — совсем отказаться от секса в надежде, что однажды он будет с человеком, которого ты хочешь.  
— Я тоже чист, но — ты уверен?

Брок кивает.  
— Абсолютно. Если это будет всего один раз, то я хочу насладиться им по полной.

Брок чуть заторможенно пытается перевернуться на живот для Джека, но его останавливают сжавшаяся на бедре ладонь и полный надежды взгляд зеленых глаз. Джек мнется секунду, всего лишь секунду, прежде чем наклониться и быстро поцеловать его.  
— Можно, мы сделаем это так? Я хочу видеть твое лицо.

Теперь Брок мнется, он растерянно моргает, смотрит вверх на него и смущенно спрашивает:  
— Правда?

В нем опять сверкает что-то, какая-то неуверенность, которую он пытается спрятать за самоуверенным поведением и мускулатурой. Внешний образ вызвал в Джеке интерес, но спрятанное привлекает сильнее, ему хочется раскрыть его и вывести наружу, чтобы ободрить и окружить заботой.

_Окружить заботой._

Джек никогда раньше так не чувствовал, не хотел, как он хочет Брока, мужчину, который сам подошел к нему, а не наоборот. Он хочет проводить свои дни за изучением каждой его черты, каждого издаваемого им звука. Хочет поглотить его, если Брок ему позволит, и это пугает, как сильно Джек уже к нему привязался, особенно если это всего лишь на одну ночь. В эту одну ночь он уже увидел, как Брок берет то, что хочет, зная, что это не продлится вечно, как любой комплимент он встречает с нотой недоверия из-за того, что каждый раз напоминает себе, что утром он станет не нужен, что у Джека есть своя жизнь, и Брок это уважает. Джек видит, как он старается выглядеть сильным, потому что в этом нуждается тот спрятанный, внутренний Брок, и всё, чего Джек хочет, — позаботиться о них обоих.

Все то время, что Джек проводит в размышлениях, Брок лежит и смотрит на него. Он вздрагивает и возвращается в реальность, когда пальцы Брока касаются его щеки, а брови вопросительно приподнимаются, и Джек улыбается ему.

— Прости.  
Он накрывает касающуюся его ладонь и поворачивается поцеловать ее, не успевая остановиться. Брок с чарующей легкостью покоряет его.  
— Я замечтался, любуясь тем, какой ты красивый.

Все тело Брока мгновенно розовеет, особенно на скулах, и Джек совершенно очарован этим. Брок открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, наверняка какую-нибудь колкость, которой попытается обесценить себя, Джек уже успел выучить эту его сторону. Он наклоняется и накрывает его рот губами, сцеловывая не успевшие вырваться слова.

Устроившись между ног Брока, Джек греется исходящим от него теплом, и когда они разрывают поцелуй, Брок трепещет под ним, глядя вверх словно в трансе, и его глаза снова молят. Тот почти невинный удивленный взгляд исчезает с его лица, руки вжимаются в бока Джека едва ли не с отчаянием, с губ рвутся едва слышные просьбы и требования, и Джек теряет весь контроль над желанием просто взять и присвоить Брока себе. Хватает одного взгляда на тело Брока, распростертое на темных простынях, освещенное огнями города на фоне ночного неба. Джек едва может дышать от желания брать Брока столько, сколько тот ему позволит, головка его члена медленно погружается в ждущее тело, руки лежат по бокам, удерживая Брока в ловушке.

Он чуть колеблется, когда Брок издает тихий болезненный звук, его тело мгновенно напрягается, а глаза впиваются в его лицо, считывая реакции и ощущения, мозг требует толкнуться дальше и двигаться, по всему телу вспыхивают искры от удовольствия, жар Брока обещает принять его как родного. На лбу Джека собирается пот, он заставляет себя терпеть и ждет, следя, как Брок сглатывает и смотрит на него с неожиданным удивлением от того, что Джек замер в ожидании разрешения, вместо того чтобы просто взять, и Брок кивает, сжимая мозолистые пальцы на его бицепсах, чтоб притянуть его ближе.

Джек впитывает подсказку, тихо выдыхая, его лицо раскраснелось от усилий удержать себя под контролем. Он пообещал, что не навредит ему ни при каких обстоятельствах, как бы ему ни хотелось забрать его себе. Толкнувшись, наконец, глубже, медленно и осторожно, он чувствует, как пальцы Брока сжимаются на его руках, острые вспышки боли отмечаются мозгом одновременно с не останавливающимися кивками Брока, его голова приглашающе запрокидывается, и Джек, не сдерживая дрожи, отпускает себя.

Войдя полностью, Джек замирает над Броком, давая ему время привыкнуть, зная, что он _немного больше среднего_ , и ему об это говорили достаточно часто. Он наклоняется и целует Брока в ключицу. Ему бы хотелось остаться так навсегда, уютно устроившись меж разведенных бедер, он бы провел здесь весь остаток своей жизни. Его член сладко обхватывает тугой жар, и это ощущается лучше, чем он ожидал. Он ведет ртом вверх по горлу Брока и вдоль по острой линии челюсти, с трудом проглатывая стон, когда его тело обвивают руки и притягивают ближе, от чего его член входит неимоверно глубже.

Брок смотрит на него, и Джек не может даже подумать о чем-то или ком-то, похожем на это. В глазах Брока плещется что-то беззащитное и _настоящее_ , лед внешнего охранного слоя растаял, медь радужек почти целиком затянуло чернотой зрачков, и открытый взгляд полон пьяного удовольствия и жажды. Джек растворяется и тонет в нем, пока сильные ноги Брока не сжимают его, скрещенные лодыжки запирают его в замок, и тело Джека с готовностью двигается в Броке, заявляя на него свои права. Они оба не сдерживаются, бедра Брока плотно сжимаются вокруг тела Джека, и он подается навстречу его толчкам в едином ритме.

Он не сразу, но замечает напряжение в чертах Брока, в сведенных в одну линию бровях, и понимает, что что-то не так. Руки, сжимающиеся на плечах Джека, словно хотят оттолкнуть его вместо того, чтобы прижимать, и Джек слишком поздно осознает, что он делает Броку больно, не дождавшись, когда он будет готов, и позволив втянуть себя в движение. Он замирает, и Брок фокусируется на нем, выбираясь из озера боли и удовольствия. По его лицу растекается недоумение.

— Что, уже всё?

Джек знает, что это предполагалось шуткой, но в его голосе звучит нотка беспокойства, а Джек смотрит вниз на него, поджав губы и нахмурившись, в попытке удержать себя от движения. Он сердито мотает головой.  
— Ты должен был сказать, что тебе больно.

Брок смотрит на него со смесью обиды и удивления от того, что Джек так сильно об этом волнуется, и это бьет по Джеку сильнее, чем секундой раньше.

— Я не хочу делать тебе больно, — бормочет он с обезоруживающей искренностью, наклоняясь и накрывая губы Брока поцелуем прежде, чем тот успевает что-то ответить. Наверняка он хочет сказать что-то вроде того, что он не стеклянный, и что он может потерпеть, потому что, похоже, именно так он и привык это делать. Джек медленно и осторожно ведет бедрами. Беззвучный возглас удивления, вырывающийся в ответ из Брока, струится по коже Джека, как миллионы крохотных совершенных солнечных уколов.

Брок решает не говорить ничего, хотя Джек и видит, что он хочет. Вместо этого он крепче сжимает Джека сильными руками и ногами, побуждая Джека продолжать. Его разум снова заволакивает пелена вожделения, он продолжает легкие и сладкие толчки ровно до тех пор, пока Брок не издает звук, похожий на вой, и тогда Джек отстраняется достаточно, чтобы войти в него с резким рывком. Это выбивает воздух из Брока, не готового к тому, как Джек мучительно медленно выходит и тут же толкается обратно.

От того, как Брок теряет себя, поднывая и выгибаясь навстречу, впиваясь пальцами в спину Джека, тот останавливается на этом ритме, придерживаясь его в виде восхитительного наказания. Он терпеливо входит и выходит, двигая бедрами с идеальной размеренностью. Руки Брока скользят ниже, накрывают его задницу и впиваются в плоть ногтями, отчаянно прижимая к бедрам. Джек смотрит, как пот заливает его лицо, пока он беспомощно извивается под ним.  
— Черт, Джек!

Джек роняет голову, обжигая плечо Брока дыханием, довольный новой волной растекающегося по его коже румянца. Он приближает губы к уху Брока, резко толкаясь в него, хлопая бедрами о влажную кожу.  
— Тебе это нравится, а?

— Даа!.. — ухитряется ответить Брок, прежде чем из его горла вырывается очередной вскрик.

Джек ведет ладонями по задней стороне бедер Брока, чтобы раздвинуть их по сторонам от своей груди, широко открывая его и почти складывая пополам тяжестью собственного тела, и толкается в него глубокими сильными движениями.

Брок, придавленный и тяжело дышащий, проигрывает в войне с собственными глазами, пытаясь и не в силах закрыть их. Джек тонет в них, оставляя пальцами синяки на его коже. Брок не может перестать громко стонать, выгибаясь и требуя большего, Джек отпускает одно бедро и сжимает ладонь на члене Брока, двигая ею в такт своим толчкам. В то мгновение, когда Брок стискивается вокруг него, Джек теряет остатки своих мыслей, сбиваясь с ровного ритма движений, захваченный всепоглощающей волной эйфории, прокатывающей по его телу, этого почти слишком много, чтобы вынести, Джек никогда раньше не испытывал настолько сильного удовольствия.

— Не останавливайся, Джеки, только не останавливайся! — вскрикивает Брок, рывком подаваясь вперед, чтобы удержать Джека прижатым к себе, застонав еще громче. Его сердце бешено колотится напротив сердца Джека.

Ласковое прозвище уже оказывает на него влияние, Джек смотрит в глаза, которым полагается уже раствориться в другом мире, но они глядят на него, как будто кроме него нет никаких других миров. Он сохраняет темп, хотя и сбился с ритма теперь, когда Брок сжимает его всем телом. Он неожиданно становится громче, его голос звучит выше и задушенней, и Джек чувствует, как пульсирует в руке его член, и затем он выплескивается между ними по всему своему животу, и Джек продолжает поглаживать его через оргазм. Этого хватает, чтобы толкнуть через край самого Джека, копившееся в нем тепло вспыхивает, зрение сужается, и под рев крови в ушах его мир взрывается на осколки над самым совершенным мужчиной в мире.

Джек тратит какое-то время, чтобы восстановить дыхание, прежде чем он понимает, что свалился на Брока, пусть тот и не жалуется, вместо этого легко поглаживает кончиками пальцев влажные волосы, глядя на него золотисто-карими глазами, переполненными затаенной глубокой нежностью. Это приятно, и Джек хочет продлить это навсегда, он понятия не имеет, от чего в нем вдруг вырастает желание осесть с парнем, которого он едва знает, но оно пронзает его во всех направлениях и горит ярким пламенем.

Он не может даже пошевелиться, только прижимается ближе, хотя, наверное, не стоило, но Брок покрывает его щеку быстрыми крохотными поцелуями, как будто им нет нужды отстраняться, и Джек чувствует, что хотеть этого — нормально. Он начинает испытывать те самые интимные ощущения, о которых ему периодически рассказывает Баки про Стива, вроде как когда ему нравится наблюдать за ним сразу после секса, видеть счастливый взгляд на его лице, то, каким податливым и размякшим он под ним лежит. Или тот раз, когда Баки сказал ему, что самое лучшее в мире — видеть, как Стив улыбается. Джек водит ладонью по боку Брока, потом чувствует запах сигаретного дыма и думает, что Брок, наверное, добрался до пачки сигарет на тумбочке, пока Джек пытался прийти в себя. Он слышит тихий звук, издаваемый горлом Брока, как будто тот вздыхает, и, наверное, он не должен был этого услышать. Он ласково трется носом об ухо Брока.

— Ну не большой ли ты котяра, когда хочешь быть, — тянет Брок, его голос становится чуть дальше, когда он делает новую затяжку.

Джек улыбается ему в кожу в ответ на наблюдение, по-прежнему не желая шевелиться, но чувствует неожиданное изменение во всём, тело Брока напрягается, а его ладонь неловко замирает на спине Джека. Тот смотрит вверх, обнаруживая на лице Брока кривую ухмылку, будто все хорошо, но на самом деле это не так, не для Джека, и может быть, может быть, и не для Брока тоже.

— Мне, наверное, пора выдвигаться, это было здорово и все такое прочее, что там говорят, когда не планируют больше никогда встречаться.

Джек ловит его взгляд, хотя Брок отводит глаза в сторону, сосредотачиваясь на зажатой между пальцами сигарете и нервно постукивая большим по указательному.  
— За тем исключением, что мы работаем в одном здании, так что… это получится не совсем «больше никогда не встречаться».

Ухмылка Брока становится шире, хотя его глаза полны горечи.  
— Ага, ну, это легко — не замечать кого-то, у тебя сработает, а я с легкостью скрою, что мы трахнулись, так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Джек протягивает руку, сжимает подбородок Брока и заставляет посмотреть на себя.  
— Если я скажу, что не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, что ты скажешь?

— Скажу, тебе захотелось повторить еще разок, старик?

Чуть ущипнув его, в шутку, Джек удерживает его взгляд.  
— Я пытаюсь сказать, пусть это немного и поздно, но я хочу узнать тебя лучше.

В глазах Брока тут же мерцает что-то, и у него нет возможности отвернуться, не тогда, когда Джек признается в чем-то, что может кончиться ударом в лицо, особенно с учетом того, что его член до сих пор находится в Броке, и, наверное, когда у него появится время обдумать все происходящее, это будет одной из причин, по которой он вообще решился об этом заговорить.

На лице Брока сменяются эмоции, тревога во взгляде перемешивается с оборонительной злостью и настороженностью, губы напряженно поджимаются.  
— Тебе не нужно подмазываться ко мне, чтобы улучшить мою самооценку после того, как мы уже перепихнулись, я не развалюсь на куски. Это я тебя снял, помнишь?

Джек не собирается сдаваться так просто, лишь приподнимает бровь на попытку отпугнуть себя.  
— Ты думаешь, я из тех, кто будет тебя подмазывать после того, как ты уже собрался сваливать? Оглядись, мой дом вопит тебе: «Я рад, что ты пришел, останься»?

Он забирает у Брока сигарету и опускает ее в пепельницу.  
— Я хочу пригласить тебя на кофе…

Джек тут же поднимает палец в предупреждении, как только Брок открывает рот, чтобы ответить колкостью, и тот быстро смыкает губы.

— Я хочу узнать тебя. Я знаю, что это ты снял меня, но я заинтересовался тобой в ту же секунду, как увидел, и да, мы делаем это с некоторым опозданием, но мне кажется, что мы многое так будем делать. — Джек пожимает одним обнаженным плечом. — ...Никогда раньше не звал на свидание парня, находясь по яйца в нем, так что… я тоже сейчас немного растерян.

Брок смотрит на него с недоверием, глаза бегают по лицу, и он вдруг фыркает, все его тело сотрясает смех, руки цепляются за плечи Джека, и тот может только улыбаться в ответ, восхищенный тем, как уязвимо и открыто выглядит Брок, смеющийся на фоне темных простыней, на которых они только что занимались сексом, его пропотевшие волосы растрепаны и даже так бесконечно прекрасны.

После этого их обоих покидает напряжение, Брок снова расслабляется, глядя на него с молчаливым весельем, губы едва подрагивают, словно он хочет произнести какую-то шутку, ворочает ее на языке, но потом решает не говорить. Джек переносит вес на локоть и осторожно выходит из Брока, но все равно видит быстро мелькнувшую на его лице гримасу дискомфорта.

— Прости, — шепчет он, бездумно целуя Брока в нижнюю губу перед тем, как отворачивается, слезает с постели и идет в ванную, чувствуя неотрывно следующий за ним взгляд и улыбаясь.

Он быстро возвращается с влажным полотенцем и забирается обратно на кровать, улучив момент, чтобы спокойно рассмотреть Брока, лежащего с закрытыми глазами, с заброшенными за голову руками, с поднятым и отведенным в сторону коленом и с довольной улыбкой на лице. Джек практически уверен, что такую картину он не сможет наблюдать на постоянной основе, и что он только что подписал контракт с дьяволом: Брок определенно не был образцом покладистости в обычной обстановке.

— Что ты задумал? — неожиданно спрашивает Брок, приоткрыв один глаз, и в его голосе звучит юмор, когда он рассматривает полотенце в руке Джека. Это сбивает Джека с толку, и через секунду он уже не растерян, а расстроен.

Он не говорит ничего, вместо этого решая действием показать Броку, что он задумал. Полотенце все еще теплое от горячей воды, когда Джек прижимает его к напрягшимся мышцам, и Брок огорчительно удивлен, когда полотенце мягко ласкает его кожу на бедре. Джек вытирает живот Брока, и удивление на лице того быстро сменяется расслабленностью, и он снова закрывает глаза.

Джек фокусируется на медленных, плавных движениях по прессу Брока, по его члену и вокруг, на тщательном удалении всех следов произошедшего пару минут назад. Он слышит, как Брок тихонько мычит, видит, как его скулы окрашиваются румянцем. Джек не может не улыбнуться этому, наконец прогоняя печалившую его мысль, что Брок не имел ни малейшего представления, зачем ему понадобилось влажное полотенце. Он дает Броку попить воды и некоторое время просто любуется им, улыбающимся и выглядящим счастливым.

— Так и будешь лежать там, ленивая задница?

Брок улыбается шире.  
— Мгм, после твоих слов я буду еще более ленивым.

Джек скатывает полотенце в шар и швыряет в корзину для белья, берет в горсть одеяло и накрывает их обоих, устраиваясь сверху на бедрах Брока. Он высвобождает его руки из-под головы, заводит наверх и прижимает к простыням, нависая над ним в тот момент, когда Брок распахивает глаза с испуганным удивлением.

Джек чувствует, как сердце начинает колотиться быстрее в груди Брока, и насмешливо ему ухмыляется.  
— Ха, тебе это нравится?

— Заткнись, — ворчит Брок, пытаясь вывернуться из хватки Джека, любопытно сдаваясь после первой же попытки и расслабляясь под ним. — Наверное, мне стоит отозвать согласие на это твое свидание с кофе, или как ты там эту херню обозвал.

— Ты не можешь, потому что ты еще не согласился. — Джек сжимает пальцы чуть сильнее, совсем немного, вокруг расслабленных запястий, и Брок отчаянно пытается спокойно выдохнуть, но всё его лицо пылает.

— Ты так решил это провернуть? Будешь распускать руки, пока я не соглашусь сделать то, что ты хочешь? Я не из тех парней, с которыми ты можешь это провернуть, Роллинз.

Дрожь в его голосе говорит Джеку об обратном, по крайней мере, в таком положении, но он все равно отпускает его, улыбаясь шире на мелькающее в лице Брока разочарование. Он приподнимает подбородок Брока пальцем и целует его, нежно и сладко, и Брок открывается ему, целуя в ответ и хныкая, когда Джек отстраняется, чтобы уставиться в затянутые поволокой полуприкрытые глаза. Их носы едва касаются друг друга.

— Ты так и не сказал да или нет.

Он невесомо ласкает губы Брока, дразня его, и тот поднимает освобожденные руки, чтобы провести ладонями по спине Джека, остановившись на его заднице.  
— Если ты будешь так меня ублажать каждый день, Джеки, я могу однажды сказать да.

Джек не может удержать расплывающуюся по лицу глупую улыбку, целуя и шепча что-то ласковое в его рот, потому что именно этого он и хочет с Броком.  
— Я буду делать это так, как ты захочешь, Брок, и я буду о тебе заботиться после.

Руки Брока сжимаются на его заднице, и он роняет голову, громко вздыхая, моргает и смотрит в окно, словно до невозможности удивленный его словами, и, скорее всего, так оно и есть.  
— Черт, если бы я знал, что ты такой романтик, я бы попытался залезть к тебе в штаны в тот же день в спортзале.

— Я бы взял тебя к себе домой в ту же секунду, — с тихим смешком отвечает Джек, смещаясь и укладывая голову на плечо Брока и перенося свой вес на локти.

Брок качает головой и драматично бьет кулаком по матрасу.  
— Блядь.

Когда он успокаивается, Джек поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, смягчившегося и расслабившегося.  
— Эй, я все никак не спрошу — тебе нравятся омлеты?

Повернув к нему голову с приподнятой бровью, Брок едва кивает.  
— Да, очень нравятся, а что?

Затягивая одеяло плотнее вокруг них и вжимаясь лицом в шею Брока, Джек ведет носом вдоль его подбородка.  
— Хочу приготовить тебе утром завтрак.

— Черт, теперь мне действительно жаль, что я не попросил тебя трахнуть меня еще в спортзале, ты отличный материал для бойфренда, Роллинз.

Джек только тихо фыркает, продолжая водить носом по его коже, не зная, как на это отвечать, когда Брок до сих пор не согласился пойти с ним на свидание.

Его убаюкивают их объятия, Джеку уютно и он может дать Броку немного времени. Только когда он полностью размякает и задремывает, его будит щипок за задницу.

— Джек?

— Ммм?

Он не решается говорить, и у Джека все переворачивается в животе, он приподнимается и внимательно смотрит на Брока. Тот избегает его взгляда, и Джек только сильнее волнуется, что что-то не так.

— Эй, — он кладет ладонь Броку на щеку, подсказывая посмотреть на себя. — Что бы ты ни пытался сказать, ты можешь это сказать.

Брок пожимает плечами.  
— Я не очень хорош в кофейных свиданиях, да и вообще в любых свиданиях. Никогда раньше на них не ходил, на самом деле, и они немного скучные, надо вести какие-то разговоры ни о чем, все такое. Я никогда о таком не заморачивался.

В Джеке с удобством располагается разочарование, и он пытается не показать его на лице, кивая.  
— Ну, если ты все-таки останешься на завтрак, я все равно хочу приготовить тебе омлет, но если ты хочешь уйти прямо сейчас, то это ничего…

Раздраженно вздохнув, Брок накрывает рот Джека ладонью.  
— Роллинз, ты всегда перебиваешь людей, когда они пытаются поговорить с тобой? Я пытался сказать, хотя мне это все и кажется огромной хренью, я думал, может быть, ты захочешь, я не знаю… Черт, я побеждал на ринге парней больше тебя, а тут не могу ни слова выговорить.

Джек отводит ладонь Брока и ухмыляется ему.  
— Ты пытаешься сказать, что хочешь быть бойфрендами? Ты быстрый.

— Отвали тогда, — низко рычит Брок, пытаясь спихнуть Джека с себя, по его лицу снова плывет выражение уязвленности, и он пытается не выглядеть обиженным десятилеткой. — Козел.

Поймав руки Брока, Джек только качает головой и прижимается поцелуем к губам, не желающим ему открываться, но он не против. Брок в предупреждение прикусывает его за нижнюю губу. Джек облизывает теплое, наливающееся кровью место.

— Тебе стоит знать, прежде чем ты попытаешься устроить тут мини-бунт…

Брок предсказуемо бьет его по плечу.

— ...Я подумал о том, чтобы стать твоим бойфрендом, в ту же секунду, когда понял, что ты знаешь, как правильно держать мои винилы.

Брок приподнимает бровь.  
— Это эвфемизм?

У Джека вырывается сдавленный смешок, он качает головой и сдвигается, чтобы вжаться лицом в тепло шеи Брока, обнимая его всем собой наподобие одеяла.  
— Нет, я просто тоже хочу с тобой поладить, слышишь? Так что заткнись уже на хрен и поспи немного.

Обняв его руками за пояс, Брок громко фыркает, потираясь затылком о подушку.  
— Я больше не хочу тебя в бойфренды, ты хреновый бойфренд.

— Ага, как и ты.

— Хорошо. Мы можем быть хреновыми бойфрендами вместе.

Брок гладит его по волосам.  
— Кажется, я только что влюбился в тебя, Роллинз.

— Да? — бормочет он в плечо Брока, покрывая кожу ленивыми поцелуями. — Тогда мы точно созданы друг для друга, потому что я чувствую то же самое.

Глядя на огни, Брок вздыхает.  
— Похоже, мы с тобой оба увязли в этом.

— Мгм, мне по-другому и не надо.


End file.
